Harry's letter to the Order
by awstem
Summary: Harry writes his first letter to the Order 3 days after the confrontation with his uncle at the train station.


Chapter One

The soon to be sixteen year old wizard was lying in his bed in the smallest room at number 4 Privet Dr, Little Winging Surrey. He had been in his room since the return to Surrey two days prior and knew he needed to write a letter to the Order before someone decided to check up on him. While he would enjoy the company, Harry knew his uncle would blow a fuse if any more freaks decided to show themselves at his door. Harry snickered as he though that it would be worth it if the fat walrus got so angry he ended up having a stroke.

"Might as well get up," He though. "That letter isn't going to write it self."

As he sat there at the old broken desk of Dudley's, quill in hand he wondered just what was he supposed to write. No one from the Order though to give him a code word or phrase to pass along. After all what was keeping his uncle from standing behind him and dictating what he could or could not write. Sitting there Harry realized, not for the first time, that Wizards were not really very good at most things. They relied so much on magic that if it could not be done with a wand then it generally was not worth doing.

A society dependant on one thing or item is in serious danger of failing. Diversity and adaptation is the key to success. Give the Wizards a Muggle problem and they were like a fish out of water.

Realizing how gullible most Wizards are Harry decided to see if he could not help some of them to see the bigger world. Laughing to himself, Harry proceeded to write a letter to the Order of the Phoenix. If they were as ignorant as he had come to believe, then they deserved the goose chase he was about to send them on.

A short while later at the Order of the Phoenix.

Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Defeater of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald, sat at the head of the table in the conference room of number 12 Grimmauld Place, sucking on a lemon drop and surrounded by the faithful and loyal member of the Order of the Phoenix.

Severus Snape, with his greasy dark hair and hooked nose was standing in the shadows sneering at anyone that would look his way.

"Professor Dumbledore," the spy drawled out. "Just why have we been called here?"

Albus looked at his spy and potions master with a slight smile on his face. "Ahh Severus, good question. I called everyone here because I am expecting Harry's letter any minute and I though we should all hear what he has to say as it could indicate his mental and physical state. Also, if the letter indicates to me that we need to send someone after him it would be easier and quicker from here that Hogwarts."

Before the erstwhile Potions Master could say anything bad about the boy hero, Remus Lupin walked into the conference room with a letter clutched in his hands.

"Professor Dumbledore, Hedwig delivered this just now." Remus said as he handed the unopened letter to the Headmaster. "By the way, where are Hermione, Ron and Ginny?" asked the werewolf?

As Dumbledore perused the letter before reading out loud he answered. "Miss Granger and her family have left to Italy for their summer vacation. Ron and Ginny are at their home as Molly disagreed with their need to be here."

"This is very interesting and could be of great interest to the Order. Please listen everyone." Every member present became as quiet as a church mouse and leaned forward not wanting to miss anything that the Headmaster found to be interesting. Not surprising perhaps but out of all the members of the Order the ones present were Pure Bloods or Wizard raised. Had one Muggle born or Muggle raised Wizard been present they could have clued the others in on what Harry was pulling but unfortunately none were there.

Harry writes

Dear Order of the Phoenix,

I am writing this letter as instructed to let everyone know that I am ok. The Dursley's ignore me and I return the favor, so all has been quiet. I have been thinking about ways that I can help with the Voldemort problem and I think I have come across something that may help.

In watching the news on the telly (it's like a muggle pensive mixed with a wireless) I saw a show about a group of trained combat professionals. This group is ex military and will hire them selves out to others for money. Now I know that most people frown on mercenaries but this group is special. Apparently they are very particular about what jobs they will take and who the will hire out to. To that end they are very hard to find. If you are looking for them and they find out about it they watch and study you before they let you know of their presence. Even if they decide to talk to you, they still need to be convinced of the true purpose of your cause. It seems they only fight on the side of good. I know they are Muggle but they could offer a different view and could interact in the Muggle world better than most Wizards.

I hope you give it some thought and if you decide to look for them they are based in Los Angeles, California in America. The lady on the telly said "If you have a problem, if no one else can help, and if you can find them, maybe you can hire... The A-Team."

The soon to be sixteen year old wizard was lying in his bed in the smallest room at number 4 Privet Dr, Little Winging Surrey. He had been in his room since the return to Surrey two days prior and if you listened carefully when you walked pass his door you could hear the occasional snicker from the young man. It scared Dudley half to death.


End file.
